kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Kali
Hide of Bondage Sword of Return |summoner = |family = Yuta (son) Garuda (former lover) |first appearance-kubera = Episode 42 }} Kali is one of the four primeval gods, and patron of the 1st month. She is the mother of Yuta and disappeared sometime after her son's birth; her attribute has become Nil as a result. Appearance Currently not much is known about her appearance, since she disappeared from the universe a long time ago, and is shown only in blurred flashbacks. She has dark hair and blue-green eyes, and she usually displays a malicious smile. Her hair is worn in a ponytail. She wore a black top and blue shorts the last time Yuta saw her. Her legs and arms were covered with black fabric, but her gloves and upper part of her arms had grey fabric with fur. In another flashback, she is seen wearing the Hide of Bondage. Personality Not much is currently known about her personality, other than her being aggressive and dark, yet she surprisingly shows a strong (yet unfortunately warped) mother instinct towards her son Yuta. Among both astikas and nastikas, she is well-known as a liar about her insight. She is reluctant to let others know the contents of her visions, so she usually lies about them. Notes *There are a few historic records about her, but almost none of them are of a positive nature. *It is unclear if Kali's powers can still be borrowed by humans, other than the silent magic used by Teo Rakan. *She refers to her son Yuta as her masterpiece. *Rumor has it that she let the Sword of Return fall on purpose, because the sword nullifies even the owner's regenerative abilities. To date, every sura or god who has wielded the sword has met an untimely end. *Kalibloom, the location of the Temple of Chaos, was partly named for Kali. Plot The current universe was created by the four primeval gods, who managed the Power of the Names. Visnu used this ability to create the astikas and nastikas. Kali was wary of having her creations overpower her, so she created her own clan with the remaining names, which were dangerous and defective. Later on, Kali wanted to kill Shiva and so created the Sword of Return. The sword could inhibit regenerative abilities, so she hoped to destroy him. Unfortunately for her, the sword proved ineffective against her fellow primeval god, and so she threw the sword away in disappointment. It landed on Willarv and many people rushed to claim it; however, only the person who could draw it from the ground would become its owner. After the owner dies, the sword returns to the spot it had landed in Willarv. The Temple of Chaos was built around the sword. Kali had a son with Garuda, but had to leave while Yuta was still very young. Not wanting to leave her son on his own, she created Taraka and implanted her own memories and beauty in her creation. Because of this, only Yuta is able to see his mother's face when looking at Taraka. Kali also granted her immortality and the ability of insight. Embedded with Kali's maternal love, Taraka always puts Yuta first and is willing to do anything for him. Before leaving, Kali told Yuta she would not see him ever again, but he would be able to see her in Taraka, whether he wanted to or not. After Kali's departure, when Garuda saw Yuta sleeping in the arms of Taraka, he takes this as a sign that he has been granted leave to depart. He briefly thanks Kali for the first and only consideration she ever showed him, yet notes she is somewhere his voice will not reach. References es:Kali